Retractable antenna structures for use in telecommunications devices are for example known from publications of previous patent applications of the applicant, namely EP-A-1523061 and EP-A-1174945. Both publications relate to PCMCIA telecommunications cards for establishing wireless communication between a host device and one or more wireless networks. To this end, the cards are equipped with retractable antenna structures which can be stored in a cavity of the card for transportation and extended from the cavity during use.
The retractable antenna structures known from EP-A-1523061 and EP-A-1174945 however have the disadvantage that operation can be unreliable in given circumstances.